The Master
by BloodyVocaloid
Summary: You are the Master of the vast Shion family. You finally come home to visit your Shions for the first time in a long while. How will the Shions react to your unannounced visit?


You sigh out loud as you open the door to the Shion estate. No one in the large manor knows you were planning to come today. You've been busy for so long with multiple things that have preoccupied you from seeing your wonderful Shion family in the longest time. Today was the first day you were allowed a well-deserved vacation. You, of course, wanted to see how your Shion family had been holding up without you all this time.

Since your visit is unannounced you are unsure who will be home this time round. Many of the Shions have schedules of their own and are not always present. You're curious as to who is home today, wondering if they will be happy to see you.

You close the door quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible. You want this to be a surprise after all! However, as you turn around to face the house, you are met with an overly enthusiastic glomp from the purple Shion brother who nearly knocks you to your feet

"Master! Welcome home~!" Taito says a little louder than you would have liked as he proceed to rub his cheek against yours.

"T-taito!" You proclaim, not expecting the sudden treatment. Judging by how quickly he pulled you into this hug, it seemed as if Taito had been waiting for you by the door.

"Taito, h-how did you know I would be coming home today?" you ask pushing him gently off your face so you can actually speak.

Taito gladly steps away from you and smiles from ear to ear as he puts his hands behind his back.

"I've been checking your schedule every day for the past two months. I knew you would get a break to come see us soon! I've missed you so much Master!" Taito goes in for another hug. You are forced to dodge it, not because you don't love Taito, but because you know you will be here for much longer than you want if he gets his hands on you.

Taito looks at you hurt as if you are rejecting him, and you automatically feel guilty. However, you know Taito through and through and know a solution that will make you both happy.

"Hey Taito, I'm a little hungry" You say, not at all lying. Taito's eyes immediately light up as he sees a chance to please you.

"Of course Master! What can I make you? What can I get you?" He asks with love dripping from each word.

"Do you think you could buy us a turkey from the market? I think we should have a feast tonight!"  
Taito smiles.

"Anything for you Master!" Taito says giving you a longing look before running out the door to get to the market and back as fast as he could.

You smile after Taito. Taito didn't care if you were boy, girl, human or alien. That Shion had absolute unconditional love for you. So much so sometimes that it almost scared you!

You are snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of a small sneeze to your left. As you close the door that Taito had left open in his excitement, you see little Nigaito Shion sitting at the coffee table with his scarf off his face and a cup of tea to his lips.

Another smile from you as you make your way to the youngest Shion sibling.

"Hey Nigaito!" you say cheerfully. Nigaito looks up at you meekly as he sniffles. You feel so sorry for him. Nigaito's immune system always seemed to malfunction no matter how many times you tried to fix it. As a result the small member got sick so frequently, but other than that, he seemed to get along well enough.

Nigaito gives you a weak smile before looking back down at his tea.

"You saw me this time" he says happily.

"This time?" you asked surprised. "When have I ever not seen you?"

"Last time you visited, you and Kaito Nii-san were working really hard on a new song. You never spoke to me…"

Your heart nearly breaks in two as you see Nigaito's sad expression. You feel terrible for not speaking to him last time, but you didn't really talk to anyone other than Kaito last time due to the concert Kaito had a deadline for.

You can't help but do anything other than lean down and give Nigaito a hug in apology. Nigaito is shocked by your actions, but doesn't at all resist. In fact, he puts down his tea and hugs you back tightly.

"I'm sorry," you say truthfully. "Please forgive me?"

"It's okay" Nigaito says happily. "I still love you"

You are reassured by Nigaito's words and let him go.

"I'm going to go say hi to the rest of your brothers. You be good okay?" you wink down at him. Nigaito smiles at you in response before nodding and returning to his tea.

Standing up, you head into the hallway to see who else is home. You originally planned to head to the game room in the back where you know a great number of the Shions like to hang out when they're bored. Your plans are short lived however as you see the black Shion, Zeito, round the corner of the hallway you were currently traveling down. Your eyes meet for a split second as you both stop momentarily.  
Zeito then proceeds to NOPE as hard as he can back around the corner he had just come from. He turns briskly on his heel and disappears so fast from your sight that you are dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Z-zeito!" you call out running after him. But as you round the corner he just came from, he is already gone. You frown, slightly hurt. Zeito usually never shows any emotion, but whenever you're around he always seems to have a look of disgust about his features. He never seems to want to be around you. Is it possible because you try to interact with him too much? You know Zeito likes his space, but you can't help but feel hurt.

The sound of singing reaches your ears as you stand miserably in the hallway. You know this voice all too well and turn your attention in the direction of Kaito's room. The song is unfamiliar to you, which piques your interest. You and Kaito have always worked on many songs together. To hear a song you didn't help write makes you curious as to who had written the song you were currently hearing.

You open the door to Kaito's room slowly and peer inside. Kaito is standing in front of his full-length mirror, sweat running down his brow as he practices a complicated dance step while continue to sing. You can't help but smile and are thankful the room is designed in such a way that the doorway you are standing in does not show up in Kaito's mirror. You stare hypnotized by Kaito's amazing dance and song. It is obvious he has put a lot of effort and practice into this whole thing.

Kaito sings a high note as he turns in place. However, halfway through his turn, he spots you and his note nearly turns into a scream. Kaito grabs onto the mirror to keep himself from falling over in shock as a huge blush blemishes his features.

"M-m-master! How long have you been standing there?! I didn't want you to see-! I mean, I DID want you to see bu-! It's not that-!….Wait a second! Master! You're home! Welcome home!"

Kaito tries to turn his embarrassment into excitement as he runs towards you to greet you, however his system is still frazzled from the shock that he trips over his own feet and skids to your feet. It takes everything you have inside you to not burst out laughing. Kaito looks up sheepishly trying to will the blush off his face as he stands up.

"That was quite the song and dance there Kaito!" you say impressed. "Who did you work with to make that?"

Kaito scratches the back of his head and looks in a different direction trying not to make eye contact with you.

"Ahaha. No one….I made that myself"

You blinked surprised. It is rare for Kaito not to work with someone on music pieces.

"Yourself?" You stutter.

"Y-yeah. Taito said you might be coming home soon, so I thought I would make something new as a present" Kaito looks in another direction his blush only deepening.

"I-it's not complete yet though. You weren't…supposed to see that…"

"Well how close to finished is it?" you ask tilting your head.

"About 90%!" Kaito says enthusiastically. "I just need to smooth out a few things and I'll be ready!"

"Okay then! Tell you what!" You say with a quirky smile. "I still need to say hello to everyone else. You finish up your project and you can show it to all of us at dinner! Taito's brining back a turkey for a feast!"

Kaito eyes widen with excitement before he vigorously nods his head.

"You got it Master! I promise you I won't disappoint! I think you'll really like what I've come up with!"

"Ha! From the preview you just gave me, I bet I will! Don't you be late to dinner!"

"I won't!"

You exit Kaito's room and close the door behind you wondering about the full version of Kaito's new song. You are very proud of him to make this all by himself.

As you make you way down the hallway you suddenly get the eerie suspicion that someone is behind you, and watching you. You turn around, but see no one in the hallway with you. This concerns you because you know the feeling of being watched, and someone is definitely watching you.

However, you don't have much time to dwell on the fact because you hear the front door open. You vaguely wonder if it's Taito returning with the turkey and proceed to the front room to investigate.

"No! No of course not! I told you, everything is fine. She and I are just friends. You know I only have eyes for you right babe?" Akaito says into the cellphone he has propped onto his shoulder due to the fact that he is carrying bags full of what you assume are full of videogames.

"Look, I don't know what she told you, but they're probably not true. Would I lie to you?"

Akaito looks up from his cellphone and sees you standing in the hallway. His face, which was originally scrunched in frustration from talking to his soon to be Ex, suddenly widens in excitement.

You could hear the sound of a girls voice launch into rant on the other end of the phone, but Akaito was one step ahead of her.

"Uh-huh. That's great babe. Glad to hear it, but something's come up. I gotta go now. Love you~!"

Akaito snaps the cellphone shut and drops his bags.

"Great to see you Master!" he says running up to you. "Long time no see"

"You too Akaito! Who was that on the phone though?"

Akaito just shrugs

"Meh. No one important. I just got back from the game store! You wanna play some games?" he asks reaching into the bag and pulling out a new game that had come out recently.

"Not right now Akaito, I just got home and need to say hello to a few others. But maybe tonight okay?"

Akaito shrugs again.

"Suit yourself. Have fun making your crap songs with the ice cream head" Akaito sticks his tongue playfully out at you. You know he doesn't mean that comment. You know Akaito loves your songs, but also loves to tease you.

Akaito walks past you and squeezes your shoulder as he walks by.

"I'll be in my room. If you get bored, come find me. I'll kick your but in a versus match!" Akaito laughs and walks into the hallway and out of sight.

Your cheeks are beginning to hurt a little with all the smiling you've been doing since you got home. However, your smile begins to falter as the creepy feeling of being watched begins to return. You have always had a sense for this sort of things. You know you're being watched.

A shuffling sound interrupts your thoughts and you turn to the coffee table Nigaito had been sitting at. Nigaito was no longer present, but you are sure that is where you heard the sound.

You approach the coffee table cautiously, and immediately see there is a figure hiding underneath it. Getting on your knees you investigate under the coffee.

There, curled into the smallest ball he could achieve, was the shadow Shion, Kageito, using the coffee table shade as protection from the light.

"Kageito?"

You ask quizzically.

Kageito's head snaps up at the sound of your voice. There are tears staining his wide fearful eyes.

"M-master!" he squeaks "I-I was hiding in Nigaito's shadow and didn't notice that he left. Now I'm stuck under here! P-please help me!"

You can't help but roll your eyes. Kageito isn't harmed when touching the light. He just hated it with a passion. He was being a little over dramatic at this point. However, if Kageito had been stuck under the table all this time, who had been watching you here and in the hall?

You cautiously offer a hand to Kageito. You're a little hesitant to help Kageito because you know how dangerous he is. It's not as if the poor thing means it though. You know Kageito is a good boy at heart, but the boy had absolutely no concept of right and wrong and always thought everything was a game. The only problem was HIS definition of a game, and everyone else's was always vastly different. (You only shuddered to remember what happened last time you agreed to play a game of hide and Seek with him)

Kageito shys away from your hand at first and looks at you nervously. You are, however, patient and keep your hand extended. Kageito seems to relax, but still refuses to move. Instead, his scarf moves in his place and one of it's hands shyly takes your offered hand.

You smile and pull Kageito out by his scarf. The moment he is out from underneath the coffee table he immediately hides behind you trying to get as much of his person in your shadow.

Despite the fact that you know this Shion is dangerous, you can't help but think how adorable he is being. You lead him into the hallway where very little sunlight is pouring in through the windows.

Kageito squeaks a thank you and gives you a hug before diving into a shadow and disappearing.

You're alone again and the same being watched feeling returns. This time you decide to ignore the feeling and head towards the game room where you had originally planned to head, before you kept getting interrupted.

As you enter the room, you are disappointed to only see one Shion present. It is Kikaito sitting on the couch going over some papers he is holding.

He looks up and flashes you one of his signature smiles before motioning for you to sit down next to him. You obey his request and look over at the papers he was just reading. Your face then drops as you see that he is reading the sheet music you were planning on working on with Isamine and the rest of the Haganes.

"Where did you get that?" you snatch the papers out of his hands before he has a chance to say a word to you. "I haven't released this to the public yet!"

Kikaito laughs at your expression, and his smile instantly calms you down.

"Taito gave them to me. He's been giving us all your music to show us how amazing you are at what you do. I do have to admit this piece is really something! You're quite the musician Master! I love the lyrics"

"It's still a work in progress…" you mumble under your breath

"It's off to a great start! You want me to help you finalize it? I see a few places that could be worked on"

"Sure!" You say happily. It was always fun to work on things with Kikaito. He had a way of making anything you did with him fun.

"How about tomorrow?" you suggest "Tonight I've promised Akaito I'd hang with him after dinner"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kikaito said standing up off the couch. "Speaking of dinner. It's about time isn't it? Would you like me to help prepare the food?"

You shake your head.

"Nah. I'll handle that. You go get everyone in the house down to the table"

"You got it!" Kikaito gives you a wink and a thumbs up with his mechanical hand. You return the thumbs up before heading to the kitchen to get dinner prepared.

You can hear Taito humming happily deeper in the kitchen as he prepares the Turkey. You've decided to set the table. You vaguely wonder if Taito is preparing dinner for the whole family or just the two of you. A sweatdrop appears on your head as you figure he's probably preparing something for just you two. You figure you'll have to go in and help him prepare other food as well. But you might as well focus on getting the table set first.

It now annoys you at how much taller the rest of the family is than you. Everything is on shelves so much higher than you can reach. You have to use a chair to reach dishes on the top shelf that you assumed must have been an easy reach for some of the brothers. You suddenly regret that you didn't ask Kikaito to do this job while you got the rest of the family to the table.

The feeling of being watched returns with a vengeance. You suddenly have the sinking suspicion that someone is standing _right_ behind you, staring at you. You turn around in alarm to see who has been following you this whole time, but the momentum of your turn doesn't do any favors to the rickety chair you were standing on. The chair suddenly topples over and in even more shock you drop the plates you were holding. The glass plates shatter on the floor leaving a sharp and painful trap awaiting you as you fall, seemingly in slow motion.

You close your eyes expecting the pain to come, but the lurking figure behind you suddenly dashes forward. You feel strong arms wrap around you as you both slam to the floor. You, however, land on top, and your stalker takes the full blunt of the broken glass for you.

You jump up quickly to see if they are alright

"Zeito?!" you ask fearfully seeing the cuts and gashes all up the black Shion's arms from where he had saved you.

"Idiot…" Zeito hisses under his breath looking at his bloody arms.

"MASTER?!" Taito and Akaito burst into the room, having been the two Shions closest to have heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Master are you alright?!" Taito says with concern as he comes over to see if you are harmed. You are more concerned for Zeito at the moment as Zeito stands up. You stand up with him, ignoring Taito's concern.

"Zeito…" you say slowly. "Why have you been following me all day?"

Zeito shoots you an uncharacteristic glare before he rips a large piece of glass out of his arm.

"Because I knew you'd do something dumb to get yourself in trouble eventually" Zeito then flexes his arm to make sure it was working properly, before he, once again, turns around and begins to head out of the room.

"Z-zeito!" you call after him knowing this was your only chance to say anything important to this Shion. Zeito stops momentarily and looks at you.

"Thank you…" You say gratefully with a smile on your face.

Your smile brings slight color to Zeito's pale cheeks, but he turns around quickly hoping you had not seen. He then leaves the kitchen before further embarrassing himself.

"Stupid Tsundere!" Akaito yells after him. "How dare he speak to Master in such a way! Jerk never says a darn word and when he DOES it's insulting Master! I can't stand that guy!"

"No it's okay…"  
You reassure Akaito. In his own way, Zeito was showing you that he cared as well.

Dinner with the Shions that night was marvelous and the most fun you had had in many weeks. Kaito decided to show his song and dance mid dinner providing entertainment and it was as spectacular as you had imagined.  
Nigaito had made delicious drinks.  
Kageito was source of much entertainment as his scarf hands kept stealing food from Akaito much to his anger and everyone else's humor.  
Taito kept insisting to feed you himself, and miraculously didn't stab Kikaito as Kikaito kept dragging Taito back to his seat by the ear.  
Zeito was….Zeito as he just sat there silently and ate his food. Though you could tell he was enjoying himself too.

This was your family.

You were at home here.


End file.
